It is known that 360 degree (e.g., spherical or cubical) still photographs or moving videos of a scene of interest can be obtained using very sophisticated equipment. Such equipment is prohibitively expensive and clearly not within the budget of average consumers or even small companies that are desirous of obtaining 360 degree images.
There is an ongoing and pervasive need to provide a more versatile and user friendly system that adaptively retains a plurality of conventional photographic cameras in order to permit 360 (spherical or cubical) degree still photographs or moving videos to be obtained, through compositely created images and in a plurality of image formats, such as HD and 3-dimensional, among others. It is a further desire to provide providing increased functionality and versatility for such a system, providing adaptability depending on the application or desires of a particular user, including functionality in a varied number of environments.